1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an internal combustion engine having an improved combustion chamber and to the method of operation thereof.
2. Related Art
Most internal combustion engines such as typical Otto, Diesel and Wankel engines operate on a change in pressure which is produced by the burning of fuel to produce heat which causes gasses to expand in a confined volume and thereby increase in pressure. That pressure drives the moving parts of the engine to produce motion.
Heretofore, there have been some attempts to design rotary engines which operate at a constant pressure. Examples of such designs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,622, 3,989,011, 4,657,009 and 5,709,188 and in DE 3242431. However, such designs are subject to the problems such as lubrication and sealing which are commonly associated with rotary engines.